


Lucifer's Office

by dadspissdrawer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadspissdrawer/pseuds/dadspissdrawer
Summary: Leof is a demon bred to be an office worker and file dead soul's stories and information. He visits the Dead Man Gate every day after work, taking several hours out of his day to record one story at a time in the expansive city of Hell. His friends all work in the same building, all just the same as him: obedient and cowardly(for the most part). Leof wants to bring in all the dead souls and reform them into demons, but all he can do is record their stories and proceed with his day.





	Lucifer's Office

**Author's Note:**

> I actually put as much effort as I could into this, but of course, I'm pretty inexperienced and was always told too much detail is a bad thing and to be straight to the point. I guess that's what this story is.

I folded my hands over my chest as I leaned back in my chair. My red tail flickered and my forked tongue ran over my sharp teeth. My computer had just died on me along with my files and Lucifer, my boss, was coming back from a vacation in several hours. I ran my clawed hands through my deep-red hair and tried to focus on the positives. _I was always a good employee! He’d forgive me for losing these worthless documents!_ They weren’t worthless at all. We all reviewed files for deceased people and I had lost all the especially famous people’s files. They were heading to hell alright, and they had been waiting for a bit less than half a century for most of them. Our queues were becoming increasingly packed and I needed to get these people in soon. I tapped my foot and straightened my red tie as I tried to figure out a resolution about how to get my files back as my computer had seemed to die completely from half a millennia of usage.

“Hey, Eiran?” I said and a larger demon got up to step into my cubicle.

“What do you need?” He gazed down at me and I felt a bit ashamed that I hadn’t learned how to handle an age-old computer yet. I pointed at my screen and Eiran nodded. “Dead, huh? That’s the second time on this floor today. I’ll have it fixed before the boss comes,” I let him sit at my desk while I went to get something to eat. My heart was in my throat as soon as I watched the elevator doors open. Lucifer walked out of the wide sliding doors, barely giving me a glance as he walked by. Everyone adored Lucifer here. He was wide-shouldered, tall, had the largest horns, and had the richest shade of red for skin paired with short brown hair and orange-red eyes like fire. It made sense why we all looked up to him. I wiped away the sweat that beaded at my forehead once I heard that he was far enough away. I hurried back to my cubicle, where Eiran was still working on the computer, with Lucifer _right next to him_. I got on my knees and pressed my forehead to the ground instantly, shaking vigorously.

“I’m sorry that I lost the files!” I yelled for the entire floor to hear. As I laid there, my pointed ears picked up only the sound of shuffling, coughing, and the tapping of Lucifer’s shiny black shoes for a minute before I heard him start to chuckle. Quiet at first, but it became louder and louder until he ceased, crouching down and tapping my shoulder. I jerked up, face to face with the prestigious demon of hell.

“I’m not mad. I’m sure we can recover the files soon, so don’t worry,” Lucifer assured me and pulled me up to my feet. “Do you want to get some coffee from the break room before we get back to work?” I nodded, trailing after Lucifer and taking satisfaction in the shocked faces of my peers. Down in the break room, I sat on a faded pink couch with my boss and stared down at my black shoes, gripping a cup of hot chocolate in my hands. Looking up, I watched as Lucifer downed a serving of black coffee in one go, making me look like a total wimp in comparison. Of course, this was Hell, and I was bred to be an office worker like most of every other demon that I work with. “So, we need to replace the computer, correct?” Lucifer spoke up, his piercing red eyes swiveling to look at me.

“Mhm,” on the screen signaled that we were going further and further up, my stomach started to tie more knots into itself.

“Can you afford the new computer?” I questioned, hearing quiet punctures in my cup from my claws and hot chocolate dripping down onto my fingers. I brought the cup up to my mouth, trying to drink up as much of the hot chocolate as possible while Lucifer spoke.

“This is hell, and I’m the leader. Of course I can afford it here. If you want, I can take the money out of your paycheck and give you a bonus if you’re worried so much,” He responded. “Is that a good idea?” I froze, the hot chocolate still trickling out. Lucifer glanced down at me. I brought the cup away from my mouth and let the drink spill out onto the elevator floor. Lucifer sighed and I looked down, ashamed. “I’ll pay for it, alright? I know you have needs as well.” He patted my shoulder, smiling a toothy grin for me. The doors opened and the two of us left the elevator. “You can get your stuff and leave early, I won’t mind.” I nodded and dashed back to my cubicle, gathering my stuff. Eiran watched me as I gathered my unpacked stuff into my stuff and left, exiting through the stairways. As I trailed down the multiple flights of stairs, I thought about a bonus. Would he really be that nice to give one of the softest, most minuscule underlings a bonus? I reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the glass lined lobby where an old friend of mine sat at the front reception desk; a curved desk facing the doors and a cushioned swiveling chair that the employee sat in.

“Godgifu!” I called out, and she swerved around to face me.

“Ey, Leof!” Godgifu responded, waving her hand with her bright pink pen clasped in it.

“Nice to see you out early!” Her eyes followed me as I walked up around her desk to join her, trying to playfully push her off of the chair.

“Alright, we can share,” She said with a wide smile and moved over to let me sit down. “You broke your computer, right? I got an email from Lucifer about it,” Godgifu said, spotting a notification on her phone. I nodded, leaning over to see what she was doing.

“Is that Burner?” I asked, spotting the dating app open on her phone. She slammed her phone onto the desk face-down and glared at me.

“None of your business!” Godgifu barked. After a rather loud conversation, I left, texting her an apology once I reached the large glass doors. I walked out onto the pavement, weaving between all the demons crowding the walkway. I rushed across streets and ran through crowds of wings and sharp tails to reach the Dead Man Gate. Ghostly hands reached out to childishly try and grasp at the people walking by and failing miserably. The blank, pupil-less eyes of the dead souls made even the strongest demon frightened of them. I stepped up to the gate and put my hand out, letting a dead woman’s hand grasp it. Her head hung, she started to tell me her life story so I could record it for the files. The large, muscular guards watched me, tensed in case she did anything. Using a pocket recorder I owned, I recorded her story and once she was done she let go, disappearing into the crowd of the dead as they clambered for me through the gates.


End file.
